Ceguera
by electrico10
Summary: AU de The Loud House. El orgullo que tenían por sus talentos y éxitos se les subió a la cabeza, volviéndolas soberbias y/o ciegas de no darse cuenta del daño que le hacían a su hermano, hasta que se meten en un problema que solo él puede sacarlas.


Ceguera

En un centro de justicia, ubicado en un tranquilo pueblo llamado Royal Woods, se esta llevando a cabo un juicio. Un juicio en contra de 11 hermanas. Y se preguntarán: ¿Que habrán hecho estas 11 hermanas para terminar así? Primero veamos quienes son estas hermanas y la familia.

La familia Loud, una particular familia numerosa compuesta por 15 integrantes:

Los padres de familia Lynn Loud Sr y Rita Loud. Ambos son 2 padres que aman mucho a sus hijas. Debido a que deben mantener una gran familia, estan muy ocupados durante el dia de semana. Lynn sr trabaja como oficinista. Tiene pasión por la cocina, y sueña con tener su propio restaurante. Rita Loud trabaja como dentista, y a la vez, es una escritora de novelas.

Y los 13 hijos de la familia:

Lori Loud. La mayor de los hermanos Loud. Tiene 18 años. Suele estar hablando con sus amigas y su novio por teléfono, salir, y es una gran jugadora de minigolf.

Leni Loud. La segunda mayor de las hermanas Loud. Tiene 17 años. Pese a ser inocente y algo baja de intelecto, es una experta en moda y diseño. Sueña con ser una diseñadora de moda.

Luna Loud. 16 años. Es una fanática del rock y de la música en general. Sabe tocar varios instrumentos, pero su favorito es la guitarra eléctrica.

Luan Loud. 15 años. Comediante, ventrilocua, y bromista. Suele decir con frecuencia chistes en alguna situación en particular. Algunos chiste son buenos y otros son malos. Tambien suele hacer bromas y animar fiestas de cumpleaños. Cuando llega el día de los inocentes, arma un verdadero bromaggedon en la casa de la que nadie se salva.

Lynn Loud jr. 14 años. Una experta deportista muy buena en muchos deportes. Ha ganado varias competencias deportivas. Es de una personalidad competitiva y ruda.

Los trillizos Linka, Lincoln, y Liberty Loud. 12 años. Linka es una experta dibujante. Liberty es una buena fotógrafa. Las 2 son muy unidas y muy amadas por toda la escuela. Y Lincoln Loud, el único varon de los hermanos Loud. De él...hablaremos mas adelante.

Lucy Loud. 9 años. Gotica, reservada, poetisa, adivina, espiritista, fanática de la serie "Vampiros de la Melancolía". Debido a que es una experta en el sigilo y es algo callada, nadie nota su presencia y suelen asustarse cuando ella hace notar su presencia.

Las gemelas Lana y Lola Loud de 7 años. Pese a que son gemelas, son de personalidades diferentes: Lana es ahombrada, amante de los animales, la suciedad, la mecanica y la plomeria. Lola es muy femenina, le gustan las princesas, los cuentos de hadas, es una campeona de concursos de belleza, algo malcriada y vengativa.

Lisa Loud, de 5 años. Pese a su edad, es una prodigio de alto IQ. Es una científica especializada en varias ciencias. Suele usar a su propia familia para probar algun experimento, pese a que la regañan por hacerlo.

Lily Loud, la menor de los hermanos Loud. Es una bebé de 2 años. Pese a que no se ha descubierto si tiene algun talento, parece comprender bien ciertas cosas que ocurren a su alrededor, y es una campeona de chuparse el dedo.

Esta numerosa familia es muy conocida por ser muy escandalosa y provocar el desastre a donde vayan. Pero tambien es conocida por lo talentosas que son las hermanas Loud. Cada una ha ganado mínimo un trofeo. Son conocidas en conjunto como: "Las 12 prodigios de Royal Woods".

Los triunfos suelen ser lindos. ¿Pero que pasa cuando el orgullo por ser ganador se sube a la cabeza? Pues ese orgullo se convierte en soberbia. Soberbia que muchas veces ciega a las personas y no las hace darse cuenta de las acciones que toman y/o han cometido, hasta que caen por su propio peso.

Ahora si hablaremos del hijo, Lincoln Loud. Lincoln Loud nacio con la mala suerte de ser el hermano opacado por los triunfos de sus hermanas. No es que tenga talento. Lo tiene, pero no ha logrado explotarlo bien, debido a 2 razones: sus padres que no le prestan atención ni el apoyo, como si no existiera, y porque sus propias hermanas lo tratan como esclavo y un inútil. Lo obligan a ayudarlas con sus propias cosas, sin darle las gracias, si algo le sale mal, lo insultan, o lo golpean, y se burlan de él por no ser "talentoso". Y si Lincoln se manifiesta y alega, le va peor, ya que la mayoria se ponen en su contra, y lo dejan peor que un pretzel humano. Almenos Linka, Liberty, Leni y Lily son las únicas que no lo hacian, ya que prácticamente ni sabian lo que pasaba con Lincoln. Lo quieren mucho, pero ignoran la verdadera realidad de su hermano y creen que es feliz. Además de creerle mas a sus hermanas que a él.

Y si no podia ser peor, Lincoln no puede decirle nada a sus padres, ya que ellos parecen estar siempre a favor de sus hermanas. En la escuela, Lincoln no tiene amigos verdaderos. Solo se juntan con él para acercarse a Linka y Liberty. Lincoln sabe la verdad de las cosas, pero prefiere acallar con una sonrisa falsa y fingir que todo está bien. Incluso callaba cuando nunca recibia regalos en su cumpleaños y en navidad porque sus padres se les olvidaba regalarle a su hijo, pero nunca se les olvidaba regalar a sus hijas. O ayudarlo con sus tareas, o pasar un dia padre/madre e hijo.

Con respecto al caso, todo esto comenzó un dia de semana, cuando Lincoln llegó a la escuela con moretones y rasguños, producto de una paliza proveniente de sus hermanas. La maestra le preguntó la causa, y Lincoln le contestó: Me caí de las escaleras. La maestra ya tenia ciertas sospechas que algo ocurria, ya que no era la primera vez que Lincoln llegaba con alguna herida o moreton, asi que llamó a servicios sociales.

Los inspectores fueron el sabado de esa misma semana. Ese mismo día que fueron, las hermanas Loud salieron para realizar diferentes actividades: torneo de golf, exhibición de moda, concierto, cumpleaños, torneo de fútbol, museo, una vuelta al cementerio, jugar en el bosque, un concurso de belleza, y una conferencia científica. En cuanto a Lincoln, ese día, fue el dia de su desaparición.

Los inspectores llaman a la puerta. Los señores Loud atienden.

-¿Señor y señora Loud?-

-Somos nosotros.-

-Somos de Servicios Sociales. Recibimos una denuncia por posible violencia intrafamiliar y negligencia.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nosotros nunca le levantariamos la mano a alguno de nuestros hijos!-

-Estamos autorizados para inspeccionar su casa.-Señala a unos policias que estaban al frente.-¿Nos permiten revisar su casa?-

-Eh...Adelante.-Rita.

Luego de una rigurosa inspección por toda la casa, los señores Loud y los inspectores hablan, sentados en el sofá.

-Señor y señora Loud, ¿donde se encuentran todos sus hijos?-

-Lori se encuentra en un torneo de golf junto a su novio.-Rita.-Leni fue invitada a una exhibición de moda, Luna fue a un concierto de Mick Swagger, Luan fue a animar una fiesta de cumpleaños, Lynn está compitiendo en un torneo de fútbol, Linka y Liberty salieron a una exposición de arte, Lucy salió con sus amigos al cementerio...-

-¿Cementerio?-

-Ella le gusta todas esas cosas de fantasmas y esqueletos.-Lynn sr.

-Lana esta jugando con su mascota en el bosque.-

-¿En el bosque? ¿Sola?-

-Ella es exploradora y sabe como desenvolverse en los bosques mejor que nosotros.-Lynn sr.

-Lola esta en un concurso de belleza, Lisa en una conferencia científica, y Lily esta durmiendo en su cuna.-

-¿Y Lincoln?-

-¿Quien?...A, Lincoln. Él esta...el...-

-Salio ha...ha...-

-¿No saben a donde fue su hijo?-

Rita y Lynn sr no sabian que decir, asi que dijeron diferentes respuestas.

-Salio al salón de juegos.-

-Salio al parque.-

-Señor y señora Loud, díganos...¿Lincoln tiene amigos?-

-Claro que los tiene. Vienen de vez en cuando a nuestra casa.-

-¿Y como se llaman? ¿Quienes son los padres de esos chicos?-

Los Loud no sabian que decir, puesto que olvidaban quien era quien.

-El de color se llama Liam.-

-¿No era el pecoso el que de llamaba Liam?-

-Crei que se llamaba Clyde.-

Los inspectores se miraron por unos segundos.

-Señor y señora Loud. ¿Cuales son los pasatiempos de su hijo? ¿Cuales son los sueños de su hijo? ¿Cual es su comida favorita, musica favorita, programa favorito, juego favorito?-

Los Loud no sabian que responder.

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que compartieron tiempo con su hijo? ¿Y que fue lo que hicieron en ese dia?-

Y los Loud no sabian que decir.

-Señor y señora Loud. Seremos sinceros. Segun la persona que nos llamó, no es la única vez que nota a Lincoln cansado, decaido, y con heridas en su cuerpo.-

-¡¿Herido?!-Rita.-¡Pero si nunca lo he visto pelearse con alguna de sus hermanas!-

-Y siempre hemos visto a Lincoln felíz y sonriendo.-Lynn sr.

-Señor y señora Loud. Los hijos son mucho mas que sólo lo que se ve a simple vista. Podria estar sufriendo de matonaje escolar...o intrafamiliar y ustedes no lo saben.-

-¡Imposible!-Rita.-¡Mis hijas son incapaces de hacerle daño a su hermano!-

-No son personas violentas.-Lynn sr.-Las hemos educado lo mejor posible.-

-Nos esta preocupando que no sepan nada de él, y tambien nos preocupa que sus 2 hijas menores duerman en un laboratorio con cientos de quimicos, muestras biológicas, y elementos radiactivos. No hay seguridad para su hija menor contra los enchufes ni en las escaleras, creo que tendran mucho que responder. Volveremos dentro de unos dias para entrevistar a sus hijos.-

Los inspectores se van. Los señores Loud se quedaron pensando en lo que habian discutido con los inspectores, y se les venia un solo pensamiento: no saben nada de Lincoln. Y se quedaron asi todo el resto del dia, hasta que llegaron las hijas Loud, cada una queriendo contar como les fue, pero Rita les pregunta.

-Chicas. ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe donde esta Lincoln?-

-Debio salir con sus amigos a una de esas convenciones estupidas de comics.-Lynn.-¡Miren esto, mamá y papá! ¡Ganamos el torneo!-

-Linka, Liberty. ¿Quienes son los amigos de Lincoln?-Lynn sr.

-Son Clyde, Rusty, Zach, Liam, y Chandler.-Linka.

-Ellos tambien comparten con nosotras.-Liberty.-Podria decirse que tambien son nuestros amigos.-

Las Loud sigueron hablando sobre como les fue durante el dia. El tiempo pasó, era hora de cenar, y Lincoln todavia no llegaba.

-¿Lincoln todavia no ha vuelto?-Rita.

-Ya es hora de cenar y...un momento, ¿servi solo 14 platos? ¿Donde esta el de Lincoln?-Lynn sr.

-¿Que no le sirves la cena a Lincoln en su habitación?-Linka.

-No...no lo hago.-

-Pero siempre Lincoln cena en su habitación.-Liberty.

-¿En serio?-Ambos señores Loud.

-¿Por que se preocupan tanto por él?-Lori.-Conociendolo, debe querer llamar la atención y por eso no ha llegado.-

Y el tiempo siguio avanzando y ya era hora de dormir. Lincoln no habia llegado. Los señores Loud fueron a ver a Linka y a Liberty.

-Chicas, por favor, llamen a los amigos de Lincoln.-Rita.

-Ya es muy tarde y ya deberia haber llegado.-Lynn sr.

Las trillizas comienzan a preocuparse y llaman a sus amigos. Todos entregaron la misma respuesta: Lincoln no estuvo con ellos en todo el día.

Las hermanas Loud se despertaron.

-¿Que esta pasando?-Luna.

-¡Lincoln no ha vuelto a casa!-Rita.

-Debe estar escondido en alguna parte.-Luna.-¡Lincoln! ¡Brother! ¡Sal de donde estes escondido!-

Los Loud registran toda la casa y no encontraron a Lincoln por ninguna parte.

-Sugiero buscarlo con el rastreador que le implante.-Lisa sacando un radar. Liberty se lo quita.

-¡Oye, nos pusiste un rastreador a todas!-Liberty.

-¡Otra vez experimentaste con nosotras!-Linka.

-¡Chicas, ya castigaremos a Lisa después!-Lynn sr.

-¡Debemos buscar a Lincoln!-Rita.

Todos siguen la señal, que los lleva hasta un parque. Encontraron el chip rastreador, con algo de sangre y tirado en el cesped.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln!-Rita desesperada gritando por todos lados.

Lynn sr, Linka, Liberty y Leni tambie comienzan a buscar a Lincoln. Las hermanas Loud tambien se unen a la búsqueda y otros vecinos que escuchan a los Loud tambien participan. Llaman a la policia y comienza todo un operativo de búsqueda.

Dia Lunes. No hay resultados de la búsqueda. Esta vez, toda la familia Loud estaba preocupada, pero sobretodo las hermanas Loud, ya que recordaron un pequeño conflicto que hubo con Lincoln. En la escuela, todos estaban consolando a las hermanas Loud. Pero en un pequeño grupo de chicos estaban discutiendo. Linka y Liberty llegaron a escucharlos y se asoman sin que sean vistas.

-¿Creen que le haya pasado algo a Lincoln?-Clyde.

-Claro que no le ocurrio nada a ese perdedor.-Rusty.

-Debe estar escondiéndose para ganar fama y llamar la atención.-Liam.

-Es cierto. Ese perdedor da lastima con solo verlo.-Zach.

-Es tan patético que solo se junta con nosotros porque no tiene ningun amigo verdadero.-Chandler.-Vayamos a ver a Linka y Liberty. Como ya nos toman en cuenta, ya no necesitamos juntarnos con Lincoln para acercarnos a ellas.-

-No puedo creerlo.-Linka.

-Asi que solo lo usaron para acercarse a nosotras.-Liberty.

-¿Que nunca se dieron cuenta?-una voz detras de las trillizas. Era una chica morena.

-Stella, ¿Lo sabias todo el tiempo y nunca nos dijiste nada?-Linka y Liberty al unísono.

-Toda la escuela lo sabia. La mayoria de los que decian ser amigos de Lincoln, solo estaban con él por ustedes. Todos ellos se aprovecharon de él porque no tenia amigos...nunca tuvo amigos de verdad.-

-Pero...-Linka y Liberty.

-Chicas, se notaba a distancia. Era cuestión de tiempo que ustedes lo notaran tambien. Tal ves si se bajaran de las nubes de ves en cuando se hubiesen dado cuenta antes.-Stella se va.

Devuelta de la escuela, la policia estaba esperando a las hermanas Loud en la casa Loud.

-¡¿Encontraron a Linky?!-Leni emocionada. Hubo unos momentos de silencio. La policia rodea a las hermanas Loud.

-¿Que esta pasando?-Luna.

-Hermanas Loud, estan arrestadas por ser las principales sospechas de la desaparición de Lincoln Loud.-

Y todas las hermanas son arrestadas. Supuestamente hubo un momento en que las Loud pudieron haber cometido el crimen, ya que todas tuvieron un intervalo de 1 hora de haber cometido el crimen, ya que no hubo quien pudiera confirmar esas coartadas, Rita y Lynn sr no fueron tomados como sospechosos, ya que los inspectores de servicios sociales confirmaron sus coartadas. Además, hicieron un allanamiento completo en toda la casa Loud. Encontraron muchos objetos contundentes con sangre seca y rastros de ADN de Lincoln. Grabaciones de toda la casa, por la camara de Luan y las cámaras ocultas de Lisa Loud. Y testimonios de muchas personas que han sido testigos de varios insultos y golpes a Lincoln Loud.

En la estación de policia:

-¡No puedo creer que estemos encerradas por un crimen que literalmente no cometimos!-Lori.

-¡¿Pero de verdad Linky esta muerto?!-Leni preocupada al borde del llanto.

-Por favor.-Lola.-Es obvio que esto se trata de alguna broma de cámara oculta. Lincoln, ¿fuiste tu a quien se le ocurrio esto? ¡No es gracioso! ¡Sera mejor que termines con esto lo antes posible!-

Lola es tomada de su vestido y es jalada por una chica de rasgo latino.

-¡Callate o te dejaré un ojo morado!-

-¿Ronnie Anne?-Lori.-¿Que haces aqui?-

-Me arrestaron por tirarle una piedra sin querer a un ventanal. Ya vienen por mi a sacarme...Asi que...¿De verdad mataron a Lincoln?-

-¡¿De que estas hablando, Ronnie Anne?!-Lori.-¡Nosotras no hemos matado a nadie!-

-¿Que les dijo para que lo mataran?-

-¡No hemos...matado...a Lincoln!-

-Por favor. Apuesto que descubrio sus secretos e iba a decirselos a sus rivales. Si les soy sincera...todos creen que lo hicieron.-

-¿Estas bromeando?-Luan.

-No me digan que ni ustedes mismas lo saben, pero todos saben que han hecho cualquier cosa para aplastar a sus rivales y permanecer en los primeros lugares. Desde falsos rumores, hasta juegos sucios y violentos. A nadie le extraña que ahora mataran a Lincoln porque quizas...comenzó a superarlas, o descubrio algo que ustedes no quieren que los demas sepan.-

-Ronnie Anne. Literalmente te estas pasando.-

-Nuestros amigos jamás pensarian eso de nosotras.-Lana.

-¿Estan seguras? Talvez Linka y Liberty si tengan amigos de verdad, pero por lo que he visto y mi hermano me ha contado, la mayoria de sus "amigos" solo se juntan con ustedes porque son ganadoras. Lincoln no es mi amigo, pero tampoco mi enemigo. Pero si habia algo que detestaba de él, era que se dejara pisotear por todas ustedes 12. Era repugnante ver cuanta lástima daba, y no fuera capaz de hacer algo por su propia cuenta.-

-¡Oye, estas hablando de nuestro hermano!-Linka.

-¡Asi que no hables mal de él!-

-¿Ahora lo defienden? ¿Ahora que estan en la carcel se hacen las buenas hermanas? Por favor. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que hicieron algo por él? La otra vez, Chandler lo engañó, diciendole que no tenia dinero para el almuerzo, y el muy idiota de Lincoln le dio su dinero. Y él, buscando que alguna de ustedes compartiera almuerzo con él, solo lo ahuyentaron, o dejaron que otros lo ahuyentaran. Le di la mitad de mi sandwich para que no siguiera dando lástima.-

-¿Cuando fue...? Oh, ya recuerdo.-Linka y Liberty, recordando que la otra vez, ellas les mostraban dibujos y fotografías a sus amigos, Lincoln fue hacia ellas para pedir algo, y ambas contestaron que estaban ocupadas, y unos chicos lo ahuyentaron.

Volvamos al juicio.

-Hermanas Loud. Se les acusa de homicidio planificado en contra de su propio hermano Lincoln Loud. ¿Como se declaran?-

-¡Inocentes!-Lori.

-¡Nosotras nunca le hariamos nada a nuestro hermano!-Luan.

-¡Amamos mucho a nuestro hermano Lincoln!-Leni.

-¡Objeción, su señoria!-el abogado querellante.-Aqui tengo multiples pruebas de que las hermanas Loud odiaban a su hermano, y lo que es peor, lo maltrataban tanto física, como psicológicamente.-

Se muestran una serie de gabaciones en los que las hermanas Loud insultan, denigran y en otros golpean a Lincoln. Tambien habian unas grabaciones de Lincoln llorando y otras curandose las heridas.

-¿Lincoln lloraba en secreto?-Linka.

-Pero si siempre estaba feliz y sonriendo.-Liberty.

Las grabaciones continuaban. Habian personas sorprendidas, y otras conmovidas.

-¿De verdad Lincoln pasó todo eso?-Lynn sr.

-¡¿Por que nunca nos dijo nada?!-Rita.

-¡Niñas, tienen mucho que explicarnos!-Lynn sr.

-¡Y queremos toda la verdad!-Rita.

Las grabaciones continuaban, se podia ver como cada vez mas las cosas parecían empeorar para las hermanas Loud, hasta llegar al centro del bonbon de chocolate relleno: una grabación de Lincoln actuando de mala gana, revelandose contra 8 de sus 12 hermanas:

Grabación:

-¡Estoy harto de todo! ¡Todas ustedes me tratan como su esclavo! ¡Ni siquiera me dan las gracias por las cosas que hago! ¡Yo tambien soy parte de esta familia! ¡También tengo talento y sueños que cumplir! ¡Cuando yo necesito algo, nunca hacen nada por mi! ¡¿Por que deberia seguir ayudandolas si ustedes nunca harán lo mismo por mi?! ¡No son mas que unas egoistas altaneras mal agradecidas!-

Todas las Loud rodean a Lincoln, y sueltan unas carcajadas.

-¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Un talentoso?! ¡Jajajajajajaja!-

Lori toma a Lincoln de la camisa.

-¡Escuchame, perdedor! ¡¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarnos asi?!-

-¡No eres nada, sin nosotras!-Luna.

-¡Eres un perdedor, el fracaso de la familia!-Lynn.

-¡La oveja negra blanca! ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes? Pero en serio, me averguenza ser tu hermana.-

-¡No sabes hacer nada bien!-Lana.

-Eres el menos habilidoso de nosotras.-Lisa.

-¡Y tu unico talento es sernos util a nosotras!-Lola.

-Siento mas lastima que amor por ti.-Lucy.

-¡Asi que deberias estar agradecido de que nosotras te estemos dando un futuro!-Lori.-¡Como nuestro ayudante, asistente o lo que sea, porque ni para eso sabes hacer bien!-

-¿Y si soy tan inutil por que no hacen sus propias cosas sin mi ayuda? ¿O es que en el fondo solo saben hacer una cosa bien y en lo demas son unas completas fracasadas? No volvere a ser esclavo de na...-Lincoln recibe una fuerte paliza de parte de sus hermanas. Desde puñetazos, patadas, hasta golpes con objetos contundentes.

-¡Haber si con eso aprendes, porqueria de hermano!-Lori.-¡Eres un perdedor y siempre lo serás! ¡Y si vuelves a desafiarnos, te haremos algo peor que un pretzel humano!-y se van, dejando a Lincoln herido en el piso.

-¡Linky! ¡¿Que te paso?!-Leni.

-El muy torpe se cayo de las escaleras.-Luan.

Fin grabación.

-Asi que no fue un accidente de escaleras.-Lynn sr.

-¡Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes!-Rita.

-Y como verá, señoria. Las acusadas odiaban a la víctima, y cumplieron con su amenaza.-

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Lana.

-¡Somos inocentes!-Lola.

-¡Nunca matariamos a Lincoln!-Lucy.

-¡No somos homicidas!-Lynn.

-Pero no tenian problemas en ponerle las manos encima.-el abogado querellante.-Por ejemplo, este palo de golf, esta guitarra, este salchichón de hule, este bate, este busto de vampiro...-

-Edwin.-Lucy.

-Esta llave mecánica, y esta tiara, todas muestran algo en comun: tienen sangre y otros restos de ADN de la víctima, Lincoln Loud.

-Señoria.-el abogado defensor.-Pese a que existen varias pruebas en contra de mis clientas, no hay pruebas concretas de que realmente hayan matado a la victima Lincoln Loud.-

-Objeción. Si hay pruebas. Hemos hecho un allanamiento completo en la casa Loud, y descubrimos algo macabro: descubrimos una colección de órganos humanos. El equipo forense les realizó un analisis de ADN ¡Y todos pertenecen a Lincoln Loud!-y todo el público queda estremecido.-¡Esto prueba que las acusadas mataron a Lincoln Loud, y le extrajeron los organos para quien sabe con que fines!-

-¡Pero esos órganos no son precisamente de Lincoln!-Lisa.-¡Son solo creaciones que hice a partir de sus células!...Aunque el apéndice si sea de él.-

-Señorita Lisa Loud, puede que diga la verdad, pero no hay pruebas de que usted haya hecho tal experimento de clonación. Encontramos en su laboratorio multiples pruebas de que usted realizó experimentos ilegales tanto en la victima, como en las acusadas, a si que si no quiere que su sentencia aumente, mas le vale contestar con la verdad. ¿Es cierto que usted realiza experimentos humanos sin autorización de un comité de ética? ¿Es verdad que usa a su propia familia como sujetos de prueba sin consentimiento informado? ¿Es verdad que una vez le hizo creer a su familia que Lincoln tenia una enfermedad viral para aislarlo, y realizó varios experimentos con él hasta que terminó su proyecto ilegal?-

-...Es verdad...Pero todo lo hice por el bien de la humanidad. Esos resultados que obtuve, beneficiarian al ser humano.-

-¿Usted haria cualquier cosa por el bien de la humanidad, o para saciar su sed de conocimientos? Porque pareciera que cualquiera de las 2 opciones, solo nos indica que usted está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos, incluyendo matar a su hermano.-

-¡No!...¡No es cierto!...¡Yo...!-

-Ahora vamos con usted, señorita Lola Loud. Tenemos testimonios anonimos y los hemos comprobado mediante grabaciones que usted ha hecho amenazas y las ha cumplido, desde matar a un sapo, hasta hervir un teléfono en una olla con agua hirviendo.-

-Bueno...yo...yo...es que ellos...-

-Y tenemos testimonios que tambien lo ha hecho con sus competidoras. Y una competidora nos dijo una vez que recibió un consejo de Lincoln Loud para ganar, y efectivamente ganó. De seguro que quiso vengarse, matando a su propio hermano.-

-¡No es cierto!...Yo...si he hecho cosas por venganza, pero nunca mataría a una persona. Menos a mi hermano.-

-Pero si en las pruebas dijeron que lo odiaban y sentian vergüenza por él. ¿Y que nos dice usted, señorita Lana Loud? Usted tiene muchas mascotas en casa, y no hay registro alguno que se encuentran vacunadas y libres de parasitos. ¿Como sabemos que alguna de ellas mató a su hermano y escondió el cuerpo en alguna parte del bosque?-

-¡Yo nunca haria eso! ¡Y mis animales querian mucho a Lincoln!-

-Lo querian mucho...al punto de verlo mas como su amo que a usted y le dio celos.-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Todas mis mascotas me aman tanto a mi como a Lincoln!-

-¿Y usted, Lucy Loud? ¿Acaso no realiza servicios funebres y es experta cavando tumbas?-

-Eso es verdad.-

-Y de seguro que tenía tantas ganas de enterrar un cuerpo que quiso enterrar a su hermano.-

-¡Nunca haria eso a nadie de mi familia!-

-Tambien se encontró una pala con el ADN de Lincoln Loud. ¿Acaso es esa pala el arma homicida?-

-¡No soy una asesina! ¡Yo...! Es verdad que la use una vez para golpear a Lincoln, pero fue hace mucho...-

-¿Y usted, Lynn Loud jr? Hay grabaciones en que usa a su propio hermano como saco de boxeo humano. ¿Acaso se le paso la mano y lo mató?-

-¡Yo nunca mataria a mi hermano!-

-¿No? Hay registros que indican que usted tambien es muy competitiva y no soporta perder. Y tenemos pruebas de que una vez, la víctima Lincoln Loud la superó en un concurso de quien come mas hamburguesas. ¿Perdio el control, no soportó perder, y mató a su hermano con este palo de hockey o este bate? Ambas tienen sangre de la victima.-

-...Es cierto. Ese dia que Lincoln me ganó, me enojé bastante porque me haya superado y le di una paliza, pero fue hace mucho tiempo.-

-Tambien tenemos pruebas de que usted es muy supersticiosa y acuso a uno de sus compañeros de equipo de dar mala suerte y convenció a su entrenador de que lo expulsaran. O mejor dicho, lo chantajeo con salirse del equipo.-

-Pero ese idiota de verdad daba mala suerte. Era la primera vez que ese tipo jugaba y perdi ese día...-

-Entonces cualquier persona que vaya a algun juego o partido y usted pierda, usted creera que es de mala suerte. ¿Y acaso esa persona de "mala suerte" podria ser Lincoln Loud y usted decidio matarlo para no tener mala suerte?-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Nunca haria eso! ¡Soy supersticiosa! ¡Lo confieso! ¡Pero nunca mataría a alguien! ¡Aun si diera buena suerte hacerlo!-

-¿Y que nos dice usted, Luan Loud? Hay registros de multiples bromas que usted realiza sobretodo en el dia de las bromas.-

-Pero las hago para divertir a la familia.-

-Luan. Tus bromas nunca fueron divertidas.-Lori.-Nunca nos agradaron y siempre parecias una maniática.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Siempre creí que se divertian con mis bromas!-

-Hemos visto todas las bromas que ha hecho. ¿Y que tal si una de sus bromas cruzo la linea y acabara matando a su hermano?-

-¡Eso es imposible! Algunas de mis bromas pueden ser dolorosas, pero todas son muy planificadas. Nunca haria bromas que arriesgarian la vida de mis victimas.-

-Tenemos grabaciones de que conectó una batería eléctrica a una silla de metal. Y esa victima, fue su hermano Lincoln Loud.-

-¡Fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Y yo desconecte la bateria a tiempo!-

-Y ahora vamos con usted, Luna Loud. Hay muchas pruebas de que le ha dado un guitarrazo a su hermano por tropezar con sus instrumentos.-

-¡Hey! ¡Antes que diga cualquier cosa, yo no mataria a mi hermano y todas somos inocentes! ¡Deje de acusarnos a todas!-

-Hay una grabación de que su hermano arruinó por accidente su concierto en una competencia de bandas. Y pruebas de que en ese mismo día, apalizo a su hermano.-

-Yes...lo confieso.-

-Y días antes su hermano derribó un amplificador suyo.-

-Ok. Lo golpie ese día, pero no lo maté.-

-¡Basta de sus acusaciones!-Lori.-¡Usted solo quiere buscar culpables! ¡Mire, si quiere la verdad, lo confesare por todas mis hermanas! ¡Nosotras si hemos maltratado a Lincoln todos estos años! ¡Lo hemos insultado, lo hemos humillado, lo hemos sacado de casa a la fuerza, lo hemos obligado a hacer lo que nosotras queramos! ¡Y si! Somos culpables...de ser malas hermanas. Antepusimos nuestros propios intereses por sobre nuestro hermano. Y lo que hicimos estuvo mal. Pero puedo jurar ante todos aqui presente, que ninguna de nosotras es una asesina. Puede sentenciarnos por violencia intrafamiliar, pero no somos homicidad. Se lo juramos. Y como la mayor de mis hermanas, estoy dispuesta a aceptar todo el castigo de mis hermanas, porque debio ser mi deber como hermana mayor, el haber impedido que Lincoln tuviera esta clase de vida tan miserable.-

Las puertas se abren de golpe. Era Lincoln, el cual estaba todo sucio y con la cara pálida.

-¡Detengan el juicio!-Lincoln. Todos quedan sorprendidos.

La familia Loud comienza a llorar, pero de alegria.

-¡Lincoln!-Rita y Lynn sr levantandose para abrazar a Lincoln, pero el juez ordena una explicación.

Lincoln toma asiento en el estrado.

-Y bien, Lincoln Loud. Antes de exonerar a sus hermanas de homicido, ¿Podrias explicarnos adonde estuvo todo este tiempo?-

-Esta bien. Todo comenzó cuando yo estaba saliendo. Yo salí para...huir de casa.-

-¡¿Que?!-todos.

-Ya estaba cansado de vivir como una sombra, teniendo que soportar las burlas humillaciones de mis hermanas, y que mis padres me ignoraran como si no existiera. Ese mismo dia, me dirigia hacia el pueblo mas cercano para probar suerte con un trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme, y entonces, me caí a una zanja. Para mi mala suerte, la tierra estaba muy enlodada, me cayó una roca en una pierna, y me cayó lodo en gran parte de mi cuerpo. Traté de pedir ayuda, pero no habia nadie que pudiera ayudarme. Sobreviví comiendo lombrices y bebiendo el agua de un charco que habia en la zanja. Finalmente, esta mañana, un grupo de músicos se detuvieron a descansar. Uno de ellos me despertó, orinandome en la cara. Y asi fue como me encontraron, me rescataron, y me llevaron a hamburguesas erupto para comer. Me enteré que habia un juicio en contra de mis hermanas, y los músicos me trajeron hasta acá.-

-Bien, joven Lincoln Loud. Esta vivo, e hizo lo correcto en salvar a sus hermanas de una posible cadena perpetua. ¿Pero que lo hizo regresar para salvar a sus hermanas?-

-Puede que hayan sido arrogantes, malcriadas, odiosas, y desconsideradas, pero sentí que no era correcto que pagaran por algo que no hicieron.-

-Es una buena persona, Lincoln Loud. Sus hermanas son muy afortunadas en tener un hermano como usted. Pero la ley es la ley. Por lo tanto, dado a los testimonios y pruebas concretas, toda la familia Loud debera asistir a un año de terapia. Y de manera individual, Lisa Loud, por sus experimentos ilegales, se le prohibirá ejercer su profesión de científica y no podrá realizar ninguna clase de experimentos, hasta aprobar un curso intensivo en bioética, ética en salud, gestión de calidad y bioseguridad. Lola Loud, por multiples testimonios y pruebas de acoso, chantaje y amenazas, queda vetada de por vida de participar en otro concurso de belleza. Lana Loud, si no mantiene las vacunas al dia de sus mascotas, ni un hábitat adecuado para ellas, todas sus mascotas serán requisadas por control animal. Lucy Loud, hay pruebas de que usted excava tumbas en el cementerio, asi que tiene prohibido ingresar a cualquier cementerio del estado. Lynn Loud jr, si no mejora su comportamiento deportivo, sera declarada mentalmente inhabilitada para participar en cualquier competencia deportiva. Lo mismo se aplica para Luna Loud con respecto a los conciertos. Luan Loud, hasta ser declarada mentalmente sana por un psiquiatra, tiene prohibido realizar cualquier clase de bromas, fiestas de cumpleaños, y comprar artículos de bromas. Rita y Lynn Loud sr. Ambos deberán asistir a terapia para padres. Y hasta que las terapias no terminen, la custodia de Lincoln Loud pasará a su abuelo, mas una orden de alejamiento, durante el tiempo que dure la terapia. He dicho, caso cerrado.-

Los Loud fueron acompañados por la policía hasta su casa. Esperaban a que Lincoln se duchara, se cambiara de ropa, y empacara sus cosas.

-Lincoln...-Lynn sr.-Hijo, cometimos muchos errores contigo.-

-Y no podemos retroceder el tiempo.-Rita.-Pero tu padre y yo te prometemos que cuando la terapia termine, haremos mejor las cosas contigo y tus hermanas.-

-Te compraremos las cosas que tu quieras como compensación por todos tus cumpleaños y navidades.-

-Te apoyaremos en lo que quieras ser en el futuro.-

-Lincoln.-Lori.-Hay algo que debemos confesarte.-

-La razón de por que te tratabamos mal.-Luna.

-Era porque cuando nos ayudabas con nuestras cosas.-Luan.

-Parecia que las hacias casi igual que nosotras.-Lynn.

-Y te vimos como una amenaza para nuestros sueños.-Lucy.

-Y aprendias rápido.-Lana.

-Y todas mis competidoras querian acudir a tu ayuda.-Lola.

-Te manejabas mejor en los experimentos a pesar de tu intelecto inferior.-Lisa.

-Sentíamos envidia y miedo de que algun dia acabarias por superarnos.-Lori.

-Pero Lincoln.-Linka.-Tu si eres bueno en algo.-

-¡¿Que?!-las Loud.

-Tu eras bueno en el dibujo. Te manejabas bien con el lápiz. Y tus dibujos te quedaban hasta mejor que los mios.-muestra un cuaderno de dibujos.

-Crei que era tuyo, Linka.-Liberty.

-No. Este es el cuaderno de dibujos de Lincoln. Lo saqué porque me gustaba ver sus dibujos.-

-Abandoné el dibujo, por ti.-Lincoln.

-¿Por mi?-

-Porque parecía que te divertias mucho dibujando. Asi que solo por tu felicidad, renuncie a dibujar. Pero al final, ¿para que esforzarse en hacer felices a quienes no les importas ni el lo mas mínimo?-

-Lincoln. Yo no quise ser dibujante porque queria. Quise ser dibujante porque queria tener algo con que compartir contigo. El dibujo si acabó gustandome, pero queria que ambos compartieramos el mismo talento.-

-Lincoln.-Liberty.-Lo siento. Lo siento, por no haber prestado atención a las cosas que realmente pasaban. Debimos ser mas atentas. No debimos confiar ciegamente en nuestras hermanas. Y esos gusanos aprovechadores de Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach y Chandler se las verán con nosotras.-

-¿Recien ahora les estoy importando?-Lincoln.-¿Solo porque las saque de un aprieto muy grande?-

-Lincoln.-Rita.-te prometemos que las cosas van a cambiar cuando termine la terapia...-

-No tienen por que cambiar, ni nada que hacer por mi. Al contrario. Debo estar agradecido con ustedes.-

-¿Agradecido?-todos.

-Tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar muchas cosas, mientras estuve atrapado. ¿Y saben por que no soy una persona talentosa ni buena en algo como ustedes? Porque pasé toda mi vida esperando inútilmente una mínima señal de aprobación y cariño de una hipócrita familia malagradecida que solo se preocupa por mi, cuando quieren que alguien haga el trabajo que nadie quiere hacer, y porque desperdicie tiempo creyendo que algun día tendría un amigo de verdad que no me buscara por razones egocentricas. De las pocas cosas que he logrado, aun por pequeñas que sean, lo he logrado gracias unicamente a mi propio esfuerzo, y sin ayuda de nadie. Asi que, gracias, familia Loud. Gracias a ustedes, me di cuenta que no necesito el apoyo de nadie para lograr mis sueños. La amistad, el amor, la familia, ¿para que necesito esas cosas en mi vida? Nunca las tuve, y nunca las necesitaré para alcanzar mis verdaderos objetivos.-

-Eso no es cierto, Lincoln.-Rita.-La familia...-

-No me vengan con discursos de la familia es para siempre y que todos se cuidan y se dan amor y apoyo, madre y padre, porque suena cínico viniendo de personas que se le olvida que tienen un hijo varón. Si las salvé del juicio, no fue por amor a ustedes. Lo hice porque no soy capaz de enviar a un inocente a prisión. Adios, familia Loud.-Lincoln se va con el policía.

-¡Lincoln, espera...!-Linka y Liberty, pero Lincoln ya se habia subido al vehículo y se fue.

-Dejenlo, chicas.-Rita.-Él solo esta molesto con todos nosotros. Si de verdad quieren a su hermano, debemos demostrarle como familia, que podemos cambiar para bien.-

-¡¿Y que hay de esas ideas que se le metieron en la cabeza?!-Linka.

-¡¿De verdad Lincoln nos dará la espalda?!-Liberty.

-...Ni siquiera conozco a mi propio hijo. Fallé como madre.-

-No, Rita.-Lynn sr.-Ambos fallamos como padres.-

-No se preocupen, chicas.-Lori.-No creo que literalmente Lincoln hablara en serio.-

-¿Y si hablaba en serio?-Lucy.-Porque parecia que hablaba en serio.-

-Esperemos que no lo hiciera.-Leni.-Porque a mi si me importa. Lo quiero con todo mi corazón.-

-Nosotras también.-Linka y Liberty, mirando el horizonte, por donde desapareció el vehículo que llevaba a Lincoln.

¿Fin?


End file.
